


Stuck

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Platonic Relationships, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: The Yuris get stuck in an elevator.





	

Yuuri has never felt this awkward in an elevator before in his life. He has no idea how someone two-thirds his age managed to intimidate him this much, but one look from Yurio and he found himself squishing as far away as the confined space would allow. 

 

To make matters worse, the had elevator stopped functioning correctly with a loud groan a few minutes ago, and, after throwing a small fit, Yurio started squirming in place. He mutters under his breath about how stupid he’d been for not going in the downstairs lobby bathroom as he marches in place. 

 

Yuuri not quite sure what to do in this situation. Console him? No, he’d probably just glare and bare his teeth like he always does. Offer him the empty bottle in his hand?

 

 _Maybe if I had a death wish_ , Yuuri decides, side-eyeing the teen. 

 

Yuuri finds himself fidgeting in place, but more in discomfort at the feeling of anxiety curling in his stomach. Whether its from the elevator not moving, or being forced into such a small place with someone that would probably jump at the chance to kick his ass, he’s not sure.  

 

Yurio gets a hold of himself enough to glance at Yuuri. 

 

“You okay?” he asks, lips smacking together as he starts to say piggy.

 

Yuuri smiles at his forced niceness and takes a deep breath. 

 

“I’m fine,” he says, and the anxiety spikes a bit to remind him that it’s there, so he adds, “Mostly.” 

 

Yurio’s squirming again, and the desperation distracts him enough that Yuuri gets a chance to look at his concerned face before he wipes it away again. Yurio stomps his feet in place and bends forward at the waist with a huff. 

 

“Don’t fold in on yourself like that,” Yuuri offers quietly, “it’ll just squish your bladder and make it worse.” 

 

“I noticed,” Yurio says through grit teeth.

 

 Yuuri expects him to be hostile about it, and it taken aback by the vulnerable look on his face. It reminds Yuuri of the one he received at the waterfall, all those months ago. 

 

“Yuuri,” Yurio whimpers, sounding more like the kid he is than Yuuri has ever heard him sound, “I really have to go.”

 

Yuuri moves before he can talk himself out of it, stepping closer to Yurio to rub his back soothingly. Yurio presses his curled up fists to his eyes, and Yuuri bits his lip worriedly; Yurio’s nails have sunken so far into his skin that blood pools around the small cresents Yuuri is sure is there. 

 

Yurio makes a pitiful sound and looks at Yuuri likes he has the answer to his problem. He’s hit with the overwhelming feeling of being the only actual adult in the room, and he can’t help but feel helpless; he has no idea how to help Yurio with his predicament.

 

Suddenly, Yurio’s hands  are grasping onto Yuuri’s shirt desperately. 

 

“I leaked,” he says, looking and sounding mortified. 

 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri soothes, because Yurio looks dangerously close to crying. 

 

“It hurts,” Yurio admits, looking at Yuuri with that vulnerable expression again.  

 

Yuuri not that surprised, if he’s honest. Even if Yurio didn’t have such a slender frame, Yuuri is sure he’d still be able to make out the bulge Yurio is sporting. He looks as bloated and uncomfortable as he sounds, and Yuuri can’t help but wonder how he let himself get this bad. 

 

Yurio makes a choked noise and a dark spot appears on his sweatpants. It’s more than a small leak his time, and Yuuri is almost sure that Yurio has lost all control, but it travels down to his knees before stopping. A small puddle forms on the elevator carpet, and Yurio refuses to open his eyes. 

 

“It feels so tempting to just let go,” Yurio sobs, curling in on himself more.

 

“I know,” Yuuri says, wincing as he watches Yurio fold the watermelon shaped bulge sitting in between his hips in half.

 

The elevator jerks before moving again, and Yuuri nearly cries in relief. He truly has no idea how to comfort the teen falling apart in front of him.

 

“You can use mine and Victor’s bathroom,” Yuur says, trying to move himself so if anyone is standing outside of the elevator, they won’t be able to see the wet spot that’s been steadily growing on Yurio’s sweatpants. “It’s closer.” 

 

Yurio nods gratefully and, clutching onto Yuuri’s wrist the whole time, lets the older man pull him down the  hallway. Yuuri struggles with the keycard, having to use one hand to wiggle it from his pocket due to Yurio’s unwillingness to let his other hand go, and that’s ultimately Yurio’s demise. 

 

Yuuri gets a sharp intake of a breath and a broken, “Oh, god” from behind him as a warning before thunderous sound echoes throughout the hallway. Once the door is open, Yuuri hurriedly ushers Yurio into his room. 

 

Yuuri lets Yurio cling onto him despite getting wet himself, and waits it out. He pets Yurio’s hair and murmurs, “It’s okay,” for a good minute and a half before Yurio’s stream finally tampers off. 

 

Yuuri cleans the mess while Yurio showers, and while Victor questions the events of the day when he comes back to find he has to fight a clingy and red-eyed Yurio for Yuuri’s affection for the rest of the night, they’re the only two that know what happened, to Yurio’s relief. 


End file.
